Father
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Rusty has grown up without a reliable father figure. Andy has let his children down. But after Sharon and Andy get married, their two families integrate into one, things begin to change and Andy gets his second chance at fatherhood.
The first time Andy heard Rusty calling him 'dad', he was sure it was a fragment of his imagination. He knew that as far as having a father figure, Rusty mostly looked up to Provenza, which was okay with him, because Andy couldn't say about himself that he was ever father of the year, while Provenza's ex-wife Liz claimed that his best friend was a good father and a great grandfather. With that in mind, Andy was sure Provenza could give Rusty better paternal guidance than he himself could. Andy knew that he missed a big part of his children's childhood due to his addiction and his feud with his ex-wife. He loved his children to bits, but the memories of all the important milestones he's missed were always going to be present in the background, shading his relationship with his them. So when Rusty first addressed him as 'dad', only 3 months after he married Sharon, he couldn't believe he heard what the boy said correctly. Maybe his hearing was going bad now that he was getting older. But then the boy said it again, several minutes later, Andy felt his heart racing with excitement, even though he still wasn't sure if he was really hearing right.

"I think I'm getting old," he said to Sharon as they laid in bed that night.

"We both are," she confirmed and curled into his side, planting a soft kiss on his lips. It was when Andy frowned that she realized something was up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hearing things," Andy said. "I mean, not like a crazy person, I think. More like hearing things wrong."

"Like what?" Sharon asked, an intrigued expression spreading on her face.

"I heard Rusty calling me 'dad' today," Andy said. Sharon didn't seem surprised at all. Her lips curved upwards in a smile.

"Oh, honey, you heard him just fine," she said, her voice warm and her tone slightly amused.

"Was it an April Fools thing?" Andy wondered and looked at his wife.

"No, not at all," Sharon replied. "Rusty asked me a few days ago if you would be okay if he addressed you as 'dad'. I told him that I think it would make you very happy, and if he's comfortable with it, then he could definitely do it," she explained. "I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't mind at all," Andy said.

"I'm glad," Sharon replied and propped her head on her elbow, contemplating whether she should elaborate or now. Andy looked at her, knowing better than to push her for more information. "When you proposed to me, Rusty had some questions about what your role in his life was going to be once we are married. He mentioned the fact that he didn't really know what having a father figure is like before he met Provenza and you," Sharon paused for a moment and noticed Andy's curious gaze. "He said that in his early years his mother told him that his father fought and was killed in Bosnia, which as we know, turned out to be a lie. And growing up with a series of Sharon Beck's boyfriends… You have shown him kindness, love and acceptance that he hasn't known from any of his mother's partners."

"I always thought he looked at Provenza this way," Andy mused.

"Well, yes, but you see… I'm not married to Provenza, so technically, you are his father," Sharon smiled at him.

"I do care for him the same way I care for my other kids," Andy admitted. "I just never really thought he would feel comfortable addressing me as his dad. I'm truly honored." Sharon's bright smile and the tears that shone in her eyes made him draw her in for a kiss.

"I'm so happy, Andy. We have such a beautiful family. And you are a wonderful father to all five of our children," Sharon said when their lips parted. Andy smiled, his heart too flooded with emotions that he could not put to words, but he knew Sharon could see them all in his eyes and understand him, even if he could not find the words to express himself. He smiled widely, for the first time in his life realizing just how lucky he was to have such an incredible family that loved him so much, and that he loved back with the same intensity. He was the happiest man in the world.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you think about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
